


Puppy love

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: jack just inherited a farm house from his aunt, so of course he gets a nice big dog to protect him and all of his new land.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Tapping my finger on the steering wheel of my run down pickup truck, humming along to the generic country song playing from the radio. The dirt road is covered in stones and potholes and the wheels of the truck kick up dust as they turn. This was not what I had expected when I was told my aunt had left the farm to me in her will. The only reason she left it to me was because I was the only one old enough to take care of it, all my other cousins were in the age range of 10-16 and not interested in farm life in the slightest. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the tiny animal shelter, it's dead silent. Turning the key in the ignition i hop out of the truck, making my way to the shelters doors. Letting myself in I look around the empty room. The room has a desk with an old computer monitor and a coffee pot. There's a half full coffee mug on the desk, still steaming. There's a small silver bells on the table which I ring. A small woman bustles out of a small room, followed by a chorus of yips and barks. She smoothes down her shirt and fixes her messy bun of red/brown hair.

"Hello! Are you new here, I haven't seen you before" she says, adjusting her glasses. "Haha, yeah I am new here." I say, laughing akwardly and rubbing the back of my neck. "Oh, well I'm Martha, how can I help you... Um...?" She trails off. "Jack" I supply, "and I'm looking for a dog." I hope those dogs in the back aren't the only ones here, they sounded kind of small. "Oh, well all we have is a mother and her puppies, they can't be adopted yet. But we also have a dog that just came in a week ago that I'm sure you will love!" She says, guiding me towards another door. Inside the new room are five kennels with chain link fronts, in the very far one I can see a large, fluffy black tail. Walking over to it Martha unlocks it, letting the dog inside out. 

It's the biggest dog I've ever seen, it's so big it's nearly eye level with me. And it's so fluffy. "This is Domingo! He was picked up off the side of the road after someone mistook him for a wolf. " Martha says, petting the dog who couldn't look more bored. He's adorable. "He's so cute, is he available for adoption?" I ask, crouching down and letting him smell my palm. His ears perk up and his tail gives a small wag. "I can get the adoption forms right now" she says, smiling at us. 

She heads out the door back into the front room, telling me to stay here and bind with Domingo. When Martha's gone Domingo aproaches me, snuffling my face and wagging his tail happily. "Hi Domingo, are you a good boy?" I ask, using the voice I would use on a small child. His tongue lolls out and he pants, giving me a doggy smile. I return his smile, scratching behind his fluffy black ear. He kicks my cheek and and I laugh, wiping away his doggy drool. The door opens and Martha walks in with a leash, collar and a small stack of papers maybe three to five papers thick. "Alright, I have the paper work here you just have to sign the bottom. Sadly we don't do any neutering or fixing here, just vaccinations" she says, handing me the papers. I quickly skim over them, signing the bottom with the pen provided. Martha hands me the leash and collar and I put them on my new fluffy pal, pressing a kiss on his snoot. 

When all is said and done I walk him out of the small shelter, opening the back door of my truck and let him hop in, closing the door behind him and climbing in the driver's seat myself. Turning the key in the ignition I pull out of the parking lot, driving onto the dirt/gravel road and making my way back to my new home. 

When we pull into my driveway Domingo's ears perk in interest. Turning the truck off I hop out of it and open the door for Domingo, grabbing his leash as he hops out of the vehicle. He practically drags me to my front door, whining and pawing at the glass. Laughing I open the first glass door and unlock the actual front door, letting his leash go as he enters the house. 

The farm house is actually very modern, with the first room being a bright and large kitchen with an island and a window that serves as a bar for the porch. It also has a large oven and a pizza oven for home made pizza. My aunt was actually very rich and wanted a house that was perfect for her and her girl friend. 

Domingo bounds around the kitchen, skidding to a stop infront of the stainless steel fridge. Wagging his tail he looks between me and the fridge, panting and whining. "Hungry buddy?" I ask, moving to the pantry and grabbing a scoop of dog food into a bowl and setting it on the floor for him. He darts forward, smelling the food eagerly before flaring at me and groaning in disdain. "Sorry Domi, I'm don't have any expensive food, I just grabbed some generic food that will work for any breed because I had no clue what sort of dog I would be getting" I say, giving him a pet on the head. Getting an idea I grab some milk and sugar and pour it over the food. It works for cats and they're picky, so it should totally work for him aswell. 

As I suspected he gobbles the food right up, though not before giving me ab unhappy look. Once he's done he follows me into the living room, a large open room with a massive flat screen TV across from the stylish sectional sofa.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's first night with domingo

That night when I go to bed Domingo follows me, so I lay out a few blankets on top of eachother for a bed and climb into my own bed. Seconds later Domingo hops on my bed, walking up to my face and snuffling all over my face until I push him away. "Domingo, down!" I order, shoving him away tiredly. I hear him hop down and walk back to his makeshift bed, whining sadly and giving me puppy eyes from where he's curled up in a surprisingly small ball of floof. Smiling at him i roll over on my other side. Tough luck buddy, I'm not giving up that easily. Closing my eyes I fall asleep, cuddling the blanket up to my chin.

Blearily opening my eyes I groan and push Domingo away from me as he licks all over my face. He hops off of the bed and trots over to the door and sits, whining. Sighing I smile at his antics, sitting up I put my foot on the floor, recoiling I frown. It's cold. Standing up I ignore how cold the floor is I head to the kitchen, grabbing some dog food for Domingo before making some eggs and bacon for myself.

This time Domingo eats his food without a problem, scarfing it down and sitting at my feet as I sit at the island. I hand feed him a strip of bacon, letting him lick the grease off my fingers before putting my plate in the sink and grabbing his bowl and doing the same. Giving him a kiss on the head I grab his leash and hook it to his collar, leading him out to the truck and letting him hop in the backseat once more. Hopping in the front seat I turn the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway I head towards the town, I need some toys for Domingo and an actual bed, as well as treats and some anti-flea pills. 

The entire drive to town Domingo licks and nibbles on me ear from the backseat, no matter how many times I shove him away. I pull into the parking lot of the small general store, grabbing Domingo's leash and walking into the store with him. I'm not the only one who brought their dog, there's another man with a golden lab by his side. He waves to me, a small motion with his hand that I return. His dog growls at Domingo, who snarls back. The dog whimpers and hides behind his owner, tail between his legs as I apologize to the man and drag my dog away from him. 

Heading towards the pet isle I let him pick out a few toys and a bag of treats, before grabbing the only bed big enough for him and getting a dog tag engraved with his name and my phone number on it. Paying for my items I attach the new dog tag to his collar, giving him a treat for being such a good boy, even if he did nibble on my ear until it was sore. 

Leading him back to the truck I let him back into the back seat, putting the bed and toys in the back with him to entertain him and putting the treats up with me so he doesn't want them. Even though he has toys with him, he ignores them in favor of licking the side of my face and nibbling on my ear the entire way home for no reason other than to torment me because he is and evil dog with vile intentions. Or maybe I just taste good. Nah he's definitely an evil dog with vile intentions, that's the only logical answer.

When we get home I let Domingo in to the house before myself, grabbing all the things I bought for him and bringing it inside. I put the bed next to mine and put the blankets on top of it because he seems to like them. I scatter the toys around the house and put the treats in the pantry with the food, closing the doors and making sure Domi can't get inside and eat all the food. The last thing we want is a sick pupper, besides it would be expensive to replace everything in my pantry.

Noticing that Domingo is watching me I blow a kiss to him, he wags his tail and darts forward, licking all over my face as I sputter and laugh. "Ok buddy, calm down!" I say, fending him off. He sits infront of me, worming himself between my arms so I am hugging him. Grinning I let him lick all over the bottom of my chin and bump my nose against his, making a low whining sound at me. I repeat it, thinking it's some sort of affectionate noise or something. Maybe it means he wants to play. Domingo bows to me, tossing and turning his head in an excited manner and wagging his tail at light speed. 

Springing up he walks up to me, nibbling on my hair and grooming my short hair as best he can. Laughing I groom him with my hands, glad we're bonding. Domingo is the cutest dog ever, even if he's me sized. Such a gentle giant.

He noses in-between my legs, flicking his tongue out a few times. "Ok, maybe stop doing that" I say akwardly, pushing him away. He drops into a play bow, bounding a circle around the island before returning and play bowing infront of me again. Glancing at my watch i sigh, I actually have to get to work now. 

"Sorry bud" I say, patting his side as I stand up, "I have to get to work now. You wanna eat right?" He whines, looking up at me sadly. I give him a sympathetic look and he glances aside. He follows me into my office, bumping into my legs every so often as we walk. When I sit down he curls around my legs, sitting on my bare feet and keeping them warm.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets Jack's mom.

Gabriel's pov:

Snuggling my cute little humans feet I sniff at his ankles, nibbling on the edge of his pants. He doesn't notice. He's to preoccupied with whatever he's working on on the computer. He's so cute and adorable, such a hard worker. He's going to make a good alpha and even parent. While he can't naturally bare a child, there are a few magic shortcuts I could use on him to aid us in our pup baring quest. But first I need to take him to the pack so he can choose a den and settle down. I had been able to notify my pack of my location while in the animal shelter, but it will be a few days before they will reach the town, and even then they still have to find us. My mate kind of lives on the outskirts of town in a surprisingly modern house that smells of a female with similarities to his scent. Perhaps it belonged to his mother or sister. The scent is faded so it doesn't worry me, besides, he lives alone. No one will steal my mate away from me. 

His phone rings, snapping me out of my thoughts and I stare at it intently as he picks it up and answers it. "I can't believe you got a dog!" A shrill voice shrieks over the line, we both wince. "Who told you?" My sweet little mate asks, I bop his ankle with my nose and he smiles down at me. "Who told me!? That's the first thing you ask!? Your cousin told me because apparently you weren't going to!" The woman shrieks. "It's no big deal mom, he's well behaved and he's the sweetest thing!" Jack says, standing up for me. My heart swells, he loves me! 

"Not a big deal!? Not a big deal!?" The obnoxious woman - my mates mom - practically screams, sounding absolutely bat shit crazy. "Calm down mom, he's fine, he guards the house and deters wild animals" my snuggle bug sighs, sounding stressed. "I'm on my way to your house right now, that dog better not be there!" She says, hanging up before my buggy can say anything else. Sighing my poor mate puts down his phone and rubbing his temples. I put my head on his lap in sympathy, licking his hand gently. He pets my head tiredly before logging off of his computer and standing up. 

"Looks like mom's coming over, id better clear up the guest room" he says, standing up and walking towards where his room is and then going into the room opposite to his. I follow beside him, bumping into his legs lovingly. 

I follow him around as he dusts all the furniture and folds all the blankets on the bed, sitting and watching as he cleans the dishes in the sink and puts them in their place. After that he takes my outside onto the patio and brushes me down, throwing away all of the fur that came off of me and sweeping the house.

Jack's pov:

After thoroughly cleaning the house and brushing down my doggo I reach into the pantry to give Domingo a Dentastick for being such a good boy and to freshen up his breath. He seems to enjoy it and licks the palm of my hand after I give it to him. By now it's pretty late in the day, about five or six o'clock. Heading to the fridge I grab a frozen meal, throwing it in the oven for half an hour while I play with my pupper. When my food is done I remove it from the oven and see it on the stove to cool. While I would much rather be eating a home made pizza, I only have the ingredients for one home made pizza and I'm saving that for tommorow when my mom comes over as I'm sure she will appreciate it (more like hate it slightly less) than a frozen lasagna. Though half of me is tempted to drive her away with my bad food and large dog, I know that it's a horrible idea that will probably end with poor Domi put down.

After my lonely meal ( though not so lonely as Domingo drags his bowl over to me to eat beside me). I smile down at my cute little pupper as he eats, throwing my empty container and climbing into bed. Domingo climbs into his bed, looking up at me and cuddling the blankets I gave him. He makes a small snoofle noise before curling up and falling asleep. Taking notes from him ( or not because he's just a floof) I also fall asleep, though not curled up in a ball like him.

The next morning I'm woken up by the sound of frantic pounding on the front door. Getting up I stumble tiredly to answer it, a rightfully miffed Domingo trailing behind me. Opening the door I see mom standing on my front porch in her Sunday best. Oh yeah, I forgot it was a Sunday. It doesn't matter, I never go to church anyways. Seeing me not dressed in everyday clothes she eyes me up and down disdainfully, her distaste clear on her face. 

"It's Sunday, why aren't you dressed for church?" She snaps, glaring at me. "I don't go to church usually." I say bluntly, to tired to care about excuses. It's to early for this shit. She Huffs, displeased with my answer. Leaning behind me she looks for Domingo, spotting him she gasps and her eyes go wide. "There's a wolf in your house!" She exclaims, horrified. Glancing behind me I see Domingo, who yawns and gives me a half way of his tail. 

"Nope thats just my dog" I say, also yawning. It's contagious. "You let that thing in your house!?" She shrieks, sounding like a banshee. Shoving past me she starts batting at Domingo's snout, Domingo in turn growls at her in a quite bored manner. "That beast tried to bite me!" She screams, pointing at my slightly bemused dog. "Mom please stop antagonizing my poor floof, he's harmless, you're over reacting" I say, guiding her away and flashing my poor dog an apologetic look as I lead her to the kitchen.


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel decides he doesn't like Jack's mom

Gabriel's pov:

"I am not over reacting!" The loud woman shrills, she's particularly annoying. She stands in the kitchen by the island, yelling at a stressed looking jack as he microwaves some water for tea. Once the tea is done he hands it to his mother, she takes it from him, not bothering to thank him. I really do not like her, how does he tolerate her!? Just being in the same room with her is testing my patients. 

Resisting the urge to kill her I leave the room, nosing my way into Jack's room and curling up on his bed, snuffling his blankets and inhaling his scent. I end up worming myself under his covers and putting my head where he puts his every night, rubbing my scent all over his bed so everybody knows that my snuggle bug belongs to me and me alone! While I'm at it I also Snoop through his drawers, rubbing my face all over his clothes and stealing a shirt of his from the dirty laundry basket to cuddle. 

Hopping up on to his bed again I get all tangled up in the blankets, snuggling his shirt to my face so I can sleep with his scent right next to my face, almost like I'm snuggling his right now. I wish I could snuggle him to my chest and kiss his head and cup his ass and love on him until he cums all over his own thighs. About ten minutes after I have gotten comfortable in his bed, my snuggle bug returns to his room, seeing me on his bed he laughs. "Hi buddy" he coos , ruffling the fur on my head and flopping my ears around.

"Jack you'd better not be near that dog!" His mom screams from the other room, he sighs and rolls his eyes. Reaching into his desk he grabs a Bible from his drawer and goes back to his mother. I hop out of his bed and follow him into the kitchen again, I will bear with his horrible mother as long as I can comfort him. Spying me his mother frowns, lashing out her foot to kick at me. I dodge her, yelping in surprise and glaring at her, giving her a threatening growl as jack tries yells at her and wraps his arms around my neck. 

Taking the opportunity I nibble on the crest of his ear, licking the side of his face and generally being annoying to make him smile. I achieve my goal and he laughs as his mother glares at us, he lets me nibble on his ear for a few more seconds before standing up again and glaring at his mom. "What the hell!?" He asks, standing between me and her. That's probably a good idea, I wouldn't want to hurt her infront of my jack. But the moment he's in my possession.....it's best not to think about what would happen to her. 

Jackie and his mom talk for awhile, debating whether or not jack is allowed to keep me. Jackie obviously argues on my behalf (duh) while his mom tries her hardest to convince him to be done with me and to get a smaller animal if he has to. Eventually jack yields and says he'll think about her idea and asks if they can stop talking about it. his mother agrees (though not without huffing and puffing and glaring at me with her sly grin) and they decide on making a home made pizza in the pizza oven. 

While they make the pizza I sit beside jack, begging for scraps. While I understand Jackie was expecting to take home a dog and thought he was living with one, I'm still miffed about the dog food thing. it tastes horrible and it's so demeaning to eat dog food. I am not a dog! I am a great and powerful lycan and I deserve to be respected! Jackie means the best and he's trying his hardest with the information he has, but still. I'm not eating anymore dog food. My pack should be here by tommorow, so that means I'll be able to pin him to the nearest bed and fuck him until hes covered in his own cum, I'll fuck him so good and hard he will beg me to never stop, he'll beg me to take him home and claim him as mine forever. And ill do it for him. I'll fuck him nice and hard and satisfy him nice and good. And then I'll take him home and claim him as mine forever and take care of him and cuddle him close to keep him nice and warm. 

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Jackie calls out his name for me. My new nickname, he can call me whatever he wants. He tosses me a slice of pepperoni and I snap it out of the air, wolfing it down in seconds. He smiles at me while his mother gasps. "Did he just try to bite you!?" She asks, feigning concern. Bitch. "No I just tossed him some food, Domingo would never hurt me" jack says, laughing nervously. He's standing up for me! He's such a good mate and I love him so much! 

Jack's mom sheds a few more crocodile before things go back to normal and they put the pizza in the pizza oven, moving into the living room. Jack pulls out a bottle of nice red wine and pours a glass for them both. They sit down and Jack's mom sips her wine while jack simply sets his aside. 

"Have you heard what happened!?" His mom asks, sounding quite distraught. "What do you mean?" He asks, visibly bracing himself. "They are legalizing gay marriage in Texas!" She wails, jack grimaces and I perk my ears in interest. "I'm not exactly sure why that's a problem" he says akwardly. "They're going to let the faggots marry!" She wails, jack stares at her blankly. "Mom did you forget I'm gay?" He asks. I may my head down, ears still perked. So he's gay huh? That makes things a bit easier, It will be easier to get him addicted to cock if he already like it. Jack's mom clears her throat, sipping her wine and looking away. She doesn't answer his question. Coward.


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reveals himself to jack

Jack's pov:

Yawning I sit up, petting Domingo's head as I climb out of bed. My mom didn't want to stay the night at my house because of him, and I wasn't going to stop her so I don't have to bother with making breakfast for the both of us. I hear Domingo hop out of bed and trots to catch up to me, bumping my legs as he walks beside me. It's actually pretty cute, just like the way he keeps bowing to me or how I can burry my entire hand in his fur before actually touching him, or the way he noses my palm whenever he can. Domingo is just generally cute and adorable.

Walking over to the fridge I simply grab another slice of pizza. Wait a minute, if me, my mom and Domingo only ate one slice each (which I know we did), then why are their three pieces missing? I know Domingo didn't eat more than one because I stopped him, and I know mom didn't grab a second slice at night because she didn't stay over so who else could it have been? Glancing around kind of scared I try to brush it off. Glancing at Domingo I calm my nerves, clearly I must have not noticed either mom or him taking another slice.

Gabriels pov;

No matter how much I try to flirt with my Jackie in this form, he never gets the hint! I've tried everything! He doesn't have anything wrong with him (I checked) and he doesn't realize I'm flirting with him! There's no other choice, I can't wait any longer.

Jack's pov:

Closing the fridge I shrug off my fear, I'm sure everything is fine. closing the door I munch on my cold pizza, not even moving from my spot. just as I finish my cold slice of pizza an elbow slams into the small of my back, knocking the breath from my lungs and pinning me to the fridge. "Calm down, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you" a strange voice murmurs, breath on my ear sending tingles up my spine. I open my mouth to say something but the stranger cuts me off before I can. "Don't say a word" he orders, placing a sharp knife to my throat. The stranger behind me quickly binds my hands behind my back and gagging me with a cloth that smells like campfires and sandal wood. draging me away from the kitchen and into the bedroom he throws me on my bed, crawling in behind me and grabbing me by the hips, dragging my ass into the air. Panicking I struggle against him, earning a painful slap to the rear that makes me yelp and my eyes smart with tears.  
"Sit still." The man orders, reaching for my belt. "I promise I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll never want to be with another man" he says, yanking my pants down to my knees and grabbing a fistful of my ass. I yelp and the man behind me let's go, imidiatly changing focus. He reaches down and starts rubbing my taint, making me whine and whimper. He rubs my taint until my member pokes against my stomach, rock hard. He removes his hand, letting me slump down in his grasp. "Who's a good boy?" He asks, talking to me as if I were a dog. He sets me onto his lap, hand on my chest. ruffling my hair he grins evily. "You're a good boy~!" He asks,kissing my cheek."your my good boy" he growls possessively, voice dark and brooding. His hand moves down from my chest down to my stomach, which he kneads until I'm mewling and struggling to get away from him. 

"You smell like other people, you need a bath. Don't worry, I can take care of everything you need" he murmurs, stroking the side of my face. He pushes me down onto my bed, resting my head on the pillows and binding my legs so i can't leave.

Gabriel's pov:

Walking out of the room I head into the kitchen, quickly packing up all the non-perishables for the trip. I also go through his bathroom, finding a small blue bathbomb. I pack that too, planning to spoil him later on when he's picked out a nice den.

Of course, he has to pick out a den first. It seems he has expensive taste. That's ok though, he deserves the best.

So I bag the bath bomb and rummage through his stuff a bit more before giving up and returning to jack. 

I grab him and haul him to his feet, dragging him towards the bathroom, time for that bath. I run the water, waiting for it to heat up before turning back to jack.

I manage to strip him down and wrangle him into the bath before I hear the front door open. Leaving jack in the tub to soak and get clean I move to check the house, delighted to see McCree in the living room. I greet them before quickly briefing them in Jack's current situation before bringing them into the bathroom to help me take care of jack.

When we make our way into the bathroom jack blushes bright red and thrashes, splashing water on the tile floor. I am quick to hold him still and coo to him until he calms down. He looks up at me with his big, round blue eyes that melt my heart, silently begging me to let him go. As much as I would love to do whatever he says, I have to hold out. Once jack is comfortable and has settled in a den I can treat him right like I yearn to. 

When jackie has been sufficiently been cleaned off I pull him out of the bath, wrapping him up in a towel and using a second towel to dry his hair off. He whimpers through the gag still over his mouth and I nuzzle into his neck to comfort him.


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes jack home

Herding Jackie into his living room i lay him down on the couch in full view of everyone present, the only people other than the doctor that I trust seeing my mate in the nude.

Jack wiggles and squirms, trying to cover himself. I don't let him, instead I give his cock a few thrusts, cringing as he whimpers. Still, I carry on. Pumping Jack's cock until he's fully erect, he's massive. So big and tasty looking, I drool just thinking about it. 

"You're giant, so big I could choke on you." I compliment, staring at his dick hungrily. At this comment he tries to curl up and does his best not to look at me. I reach for his length anyways, grasping it and teasing his slit a bit with my thumb, eliciting needy whimpers from jack. 

"Gabriel, stop." Jesse orders, holding me back before I can suck Jack's cock dry like I want to. "Why?" I ask, a bit impatient. "Don't do this right now, not here. You want to get him settled in his den of choice before you make him yours" he says, giving me an all to familiar look that says "wait, don't rush this. This will take time and dedication". I heed his warning, letting go of Jack's member and wrapping him up in one of the many blankets on the couch. (With this many blankets and pillows he must have a liking for soft and fluffy things, I'll keep that in mind). 

"Hey McCree, what vehicle did you come in?" I ask, cradling jack in my lap. "Uh, the car, why do you ask?" He questions, confused. "We're taking this cutie home, that's why" I state, leaving no room for argument. He simply shrugs, taking my word for it. Good, as his alpha he shouldn't be questioning me. 

We quickly load Jackie into the backseat of the car, a simple afair that is drawn out by Jack's attempts at freedom. I quickly put an end to this by peppering his face in kisses before lovingly forcing him in the backseat and locking him in. I quickly climb into the driver's seat while mccree takes up post in the passengers seat, looking back at Jackie who glares daggers at him from where he lays.

After a few hours of him just sitting there and glaring at me I finally break the silence. "Don't worry snuggle bug, I'll keep you happy" I promise, giving him a wink. He whimpers pitifully and starts to cry. 

I pull over immediatly, trying me best not to veer into a tree.hopping out of the driver's seat and telling McCree to take my place while I climb into the backseat with Jackie. I do my best to sooth him as he cries, petting his head and cooing to him. When he does eventually calm down he ends up puking, luckily he alerts us to this so we can pull over and let him puke in the grass instead of in my lap. 

I pat his back as he pukes, gently holding him up and shielding him from onlookers. I help him hobble back to the car, an arm around his shoulder as I support his weight. 

Soon enough we are on our way again, with Jack cuddled up in my lap and shivering. I think he might have caught something. It doesn't matter though, I'm willing to risk getting sick if it means I can comfort jack. He doesn't deserve to be sick alone, he deserves to be pampered. And dicked pretty hard, he probably hadn't been fucked good and hard in a long time before I showed up. 

We reach the territory boundary after a few more hours, and are swiftly greeted by a patrol who upon recognizing me lets us through with little fanfare. 

The pack happily crowds around the car as we pass through the middle of the small village (more like a town, the pack had grown a lot since it was first built.), Waving and pushing each other to catch a glimpse at jack. Jack in return curls up in a small ball and does his best to cover himself up with the aid of my shirt, which I remove to help him. He gratefully accepts my shirt and akwardly wears it like a blanket around his legs, blushing beet red as the people outside gasp and murmur at him.

"Speed up" I order, and Jesse does so without question. We drive all the way to my house, the stay will be temporary but it will be nice to surround jack in my scent before I let people anywhere near him. I'm very possessive over jack (and not without reason) and I want everyone to know he's mine, they won't be able to lay a finger on him without my face coming mind. 

Jack shifts in my lap, and I can sense his growing agitation. So to keep him in line I trail kisses down his collar bone and to his chest while he squirms and protests. "Stop that!" He demands, voice high and eyes firmly closed. I stop immediatly, admiring how adorable he is. I would level cities for him, anything he asks of me I will do even if it kills me. He's worth it, with his big blue eyes and full lips. Sometimes when I look at him I can imagine him curled up against my side, looking up at me happily instead of the angry look he's giving me now.

"Sorry jack, I was just trying to keep you happy" I explain, adjusting my shirt in his legs as it begins to slip. He looks away, choosing instead to look out at the dense forest surrounding us. I pet his head lightly, he gives me a glance before returning the the window, breath fogging up the window. 

I slowly reach around to rub up and down his spine, eliciting cute shudders and when I look over jack has a pleasured look on his face. "Welcome home cutie" I purr, nibbling on his ear while he leans into my hand on his back.


End file.
